Just a bet?
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: Brathan are friends. Nathan doesn't like Lucas, and wants Brooke to hit on him to break up with him and Brooke suggests Nathan to go after Haley. But what happens when Brooke and Nathan's feeling towards eachother grow?
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke:**

It was again a normal after game party and we started drinking.

"You are looking for trouble B. Davis" Nathan's voice whispered into my ear.

"Well well, coming from you Scott" I turned around and grabbed the cup he was holding for me.

In the past few weeks, I and Nathan figured out, that we were somehow alike and it was fun to know that he and I were searching for trouble on every party till now. The captain of the basketball team meets cheer captain.

"You want to bet a little, cheery girl?" he grinned and I followed his stare.

"Your brother, really?" I laughed at this suggestion. Nathan was always making me pick up tougher guys, the ones that were hard to get, but his brother was obviously just a hate thing.

"You want me to hurt him?" I smirked in my husky voice and Nate leaned closer and whispered "why not?"

"Alright, alright. But if I do you this favor than you need to get together with the tutor and only her tonight" his smile faded as he focused on the red haired girl standing across the room. She wore a pink shirt and a jeans jacket with normal fitted jeans. Not his type at all.

"Oh come on" he moaned and I giggled.

"That's a deal Brooke, but you need to let him down so badly" his smirk was across his face again and his face was almost touching my shoulder. I breathed out, nodded and I took a big sip before I stood up.

"Watch me work" I said before I made my way through the crowd to face the blonde Scott.

"You are the guy of the day" I said in a matter of fact voice as I leaned over.

"Well thank you" the guy answered without any affection. Which was new for me but I decided to play along.

"So how does it feel?" I started over again.

"What?" Lucas wondered and from the corner of my eyes I could see Nathan's big smirk as he noticed my failure. Maybe the older Scott was hard to get, but was he worth the trouble?

"Well you had that moment. The moment when everything changed" I whispered and put my hand on his tight.

"Well…"he said in a shaking voice and I knew that I could make him fall for me. And now that I really took a better look at him, he wasn't that bad for Nathan's choice. The blonde Scott had beautiful eyes and awesome muscles.

**Nathan:**

As I saw that Brooke started to giggle with Lucas I knew that it was my turn to get the bet. I walked over to the girl Brooke picked and smiled at her.

"You need a drink?" I asked politely.

"No thanks" she said turned around and was about to leave. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Wait, did I offend you or something?" I wondered even though I didn't care about her, I cared about my bet.

"Me? No. Lucas? Maybe!" she shortly made her point and I noticed Brooke's eyes on me. She knew this.

"Actually I just wanted to ask you to tutor me" I said in a matter of fact voice and she turned around with a smile. Somehow I knew I was winning her over.

"You have to be kidding me" she laughed and added "not in a million years"

I was watching her leave and couldn't find out how she could turn me down.

"Wait girly girl" I said as I followed her.

"You really need a tutor because you don't understand the easiest word known to men NO" she said and I looked vulnerable.

"I will fail the year Haley, I will have to leave the team" I whispered.

"Well big deal, you still will be fine" she said but now in a shacking voice.

"Fine, I think you are right F is for fine after all" I said and put my last history test out.

She held her breath for a moment and I was thankful that I once in my life failed in a test. It was the test I had to write after a men night with Tim and I decided that it would hurt my head more to concentrate than it would hurt my grades if I get a F.

"Alright, 7 o'clock tomorrow on the dock" she said and a big smirk escaped my lips.

"No do not look like that now, I have rules" she added.

"Rules?" I asked and leaned closer. She put her hand on my chest just to push me away.

"Yeah rules! First: you and I are not friends and never will be. Second: if you are late even once this arrangement is over"

"That are a lot of rules don't you think?" I interrupted her.

"Third: You leave Lucas alone" she said as if I never butted in "You in or is it too hard?"

"I am in" I said and watched Brooke standing and laughing with Lucas.

I don't need to do anything to make his life turn into hell, Brooke will do her part and once he finds out his best friend is tutoring me it will do the rest.

**Brooke:**

"So handsome, you have any girl?" I asked the blonde beside me and he watched me carefully.

"No" he shortly answered and I knew that one of these days he will be mine.

We spend the rest of the night talking about books and music that he liked. And somehow I thought it was cute to just sit there and talk. But after a while he decided to leave and as Haley was depending on him for a ride, I and Nathan were left behind.

"How did it go?" Nathan asked and leaned closer to me so that just inches were between his and my body.

"Good" I smiled at him. The tension that was surrounding us was like air we breathed it was always there but we never gave in. People always thought we could be a couple, but we never thought of it I guess.

"And you?" I whispered in his ear and felt him shiver under my words.

"Well she will tutor me I guess" he smirked and then I turned around to face him.

"Nice job" I smiled and he moved even closer to me.

"Thank you"

I grabbed a cup and walked to the couch to sit down. I was laughing as he followed.

"What happened?" he was wondering as he sat down beside me. Nathan and mine friendship was something people talked about. They expected us to become a couple or at least a hook up. Especially they were waiting for gossip, because I would betray my best friend Peyton who broke up with him.

"Well all these people watch us Nathan and I think they have a dirty fantasy" I pointed out and he looked around. I knew that they talked behind my back and I knew they were taking mental notes.

"So they have" Nathan grinned at me and I leaned closer. Nathan never cared about gossip or what people said about him, he had his team and this was enough and after all with every game he proofed that Tree Hill High needed him and that he was the best after all the shit he came up with.

"We are way too alike Nathan Scott" I simply said and stood up "thanks for another party" I said and left for my car.

"See you tomorrow, Brookie" he smiled at me and I winked.

**Nathan:**

As Brooke left I decided to cut it short as well. After all I had a tutoring session tomorrow and I couldn't be late. I liked the easiness of my friendship with Brooke. The tension that was between us was part of the fun, but she also was someone I could talk to no matter what and have fun with. Actually I was really glad to have met her. Maybe she was the reason that my whole relationship with Peyton wasn't just well what it was: hot air.

She and I liked to play these games and until now no one got hurt, but today's game was so promising that I didn't care if Lucas got hurt, actually I was aiming it.

He went too far as he joined the Ravens. Our plans to scare him away didn't work yet, but maybe this little bet will do the trick.


	2. The game is on!

**Nathan:**

It was seven o'clock sharp as I waited for Haley at the docks. She came with an awful poncho and some books.

"Good morning" I said in my most charming voice and she coughed fakery.

"Good morning, and stop this, your sweet voice won't help your grades" she just stated as she sat down.

"I am just trying to be nice" I said in an affected voice.

"Well does math care?" she asked and I was confused so I couldn't say anything back.

"So neither do I" she said and opened her book.

"I thought you help me with history?" I tried to joke but she just showed me the history book and gave me a look to start working, so I did.

Actually I started to believe it will be much harder than I expected.

**Brooke:**

Nathan was suffering through a tutor lesson as I walked arm in arm with Peyton.

"You are with me and Nathan hanging around, right?" I asked her for the fifth time and she elbowed me playfully.

"Davis how often do I have to tell you I am okay with it?" my blonde friend told me and I sighed in relieve.

"I mean we aren't together anymore" she added and I smirked at her.

"And you are totally okay with that?"

"Yes" Peyton said and I followed her gaze to my latest boy toy. I didn't think about why she looked at him I just decided to walk over.

"Yours?" the shy guy said and gave me my leopard bra.

"Thanks handsome, I was searching for that one" I smiled and took my bra from his hand which gave me a chance to touch him.

"Hey Luke" Peyton said in her lonely voice and he just said hi, without looking at her.

"I have to go to my class, so I see you guys at the game" Lucas said as he walked past us.

"Oh you are so going to see me" I smirked at my friend who just looked at my bra.

"The leopard bra, Brooke? Really?" she asked and I giggled.

"Well, he is kind of hot" I smiled and watched Nathan and Haley separately walk into school. I was going to win this bet. Lucas would no longer resist me and Haley didn't seem to be affected by Nathan at all.

I should start talking about the reward with him.

**Nathan:**

Haley was harder to brake than I thought, and the effect I wanted this to have on Lucas wasn't given, because she was so careful for him not to find out. I noticed Brooke's bright smile immediately and decided to wait for her to mock.

"So 23, you lack with girls will be all around school soon" she said in her husky voice and I let out a laugh.

"My lack with girls? Want to talk about you and Lucas first?" I asked her.

Her confidence shocked me for a moment and then I noticed the brain her hand.

"You did not" I said shocked.

"No, I just showed him" she smiled and put the bra away. Somehow I felt an ache in my chest as I thought about her being with him. But I blended it out.

"So let's talk rewards" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you really so sure, you are going to win?" I smirked my arrogant smirk at her.

"Totally" she nodded.

"Well…" I said and leaned closer.

"Let's say the winner has a free wish" I decided and she nodded.

"Anything" she added and I nodded. We were so close again I could feel her breath on my skin.

Somehow I needed Haley to finally give in more than I did before.

**Brooke:**

It was game night again and I was in my cheer captain outfit as I stepped out of my beetle.

"Nervous?" I asked the blonde who was walking beside me now.

"If I say no I am a liar, if I say I am I'm a baby…either way I lose" he muttered and took away my bag so that he could carry it for me.

"I don't think you are, it's just a lot of pressure I guess" I laughed and looked past him towards Nathan.

"Yeah" Luke breathed out and then coughed my eye.

"How come you hang out with me anyway?"

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"You are friends with him and last time I checked he was seeing me as an enemy" the blonde guy noticed.

"Well… ", I started "I do not let anyone decide what I am to do"

Lucas smiled.

"Is that a smile? Really? Does Mr. Broody give me a smile?" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"I am not broody all the time" he added to his face expression.

"Well than I have to apologize, but you seem to be with me…" I said and noticed the book in his bag "but this book would make me moody as well"

"You ever read it?" he wondered and I laughed uncomfortable.

"Well not really, but it looks depressing" I noted.

"Read it and you will love it" he showed me the book.

"What's in for me?" I asked.

"A great book" he said in his innocent voice.

"No I mean, what are you willing to do for me you dummy" I teased.

"What you want?" he asked.

"Well, that I tell you after I read it" I grinned, took the book and left him there puzzled.

**Nathan:**

I saw Brooke standing there with him, laughing and teasing. I was losing the bet and it made me mad. I mean that was why I was mad, right? I really hoped that Haley would come. At least this would distract me from all this nonsense: Lucas and Brooke? No way.

I have to concentrate on the game I reminded myself over and over again.

"Nathan?"I heard Tim's voice, it seemed like he was talking to me before and I just wasn't getting it.

"What?" I said in my innerved voice and looked up at him.

"Your tutor" Tim just said with a big smile on his lips.

Maybe my plan could work. As I just finished that thought I saw her talking to Lucas. That punk was messing with my game.

And I do not mean the basketball game.

I walked out in the gym with people screaming at me and this boy whose name was lips or nose or something reviewed my whole basketball career. As I ran past Haley I just nodded at her and she looked down.

**Brooke:**

"Did you see that?" I asked Peyton.

"See what?" my friend wondered.

"Nathan gave the tutor the let's hook up after the game nod" I said and couldn't believe it. Was he really hitting on that girl?

"The what?", she asked again perplex.

"The nod! Okay I have a theory here: Nathan wants the tutor, the tutor is totally after Lucas and we both know I want Lucas, and actually I have no clue whom you want anymore" I said and looked at her "It's this whole rectangle plus one thing, whatever that is"

As Nathan ran past me I just raised my eyebrow and he gave me his famous smirk.

This game was so on!

**Nathan:**

She cheered extra loudly when he was going for the basket. How did she turn up on me? Nathan focus. I needed to remind myself that I was in a game and that my dad would rip my head from my body if he would see my thoughts. I will not lose because of this, whatever this is.

**Brooke:**

"Go Ravens" I screamed as it was half time. Nathan walked closer to me, but not as close as he used to.

"What are you doing Brooke?" he asked and I just looked up at him.

"Well now I will stretch and then cheer on" I joked but no smile appeared on his face as he left. I couldn't see the problem here, so I just ignored it.

"Hey your game is awesome" I said as Lucas ran inside again. He stopped and looked at me and Peyton.

"Thanks" he just said and I watched his gaze behind me, Nathan was hugging this girl. Lucas' fist tightened and his face became a mask of anger.

My fists clenched and my stomach turned inside out. He was succeeding.

Nathan came back with a bright smile, which effected Lucas just enough.

A punch was thrown and the voice of Whitey was heard. All I knew is that I felt a pain in my leg and Peyton started to scream at the guys to move away.

"Au" I winced.

The guys continued their fight until they were thrown from the gym.

"You need to see a doctor" Peyton said as she helped me to get up.

"Au" I repeated again the pain in my leg was getting worse by minute.

**Nathan:**

Of course Whitey yelled on the bus.

"We had to benefit a game, a GAME we were leading by MORE than 20 points" he said as he walked past me "because of a fight between TEAM mates on OUR team"

"And they were the reason we were leading" I just coughed out.

"Enough! Both of you out! You will think about it on a long walk home" Whitey screamed and the bus stopped.

"You can't do that" I protested but he threw me and Lucas out.

"Well done jerk" the blonde beside me said as the bus left without us.


	3. Far Away

**Brooke:**

My leg didn't stop hurting and I couldn't move on my own.

"Does it hurt here?" the doctor asked as Peyton managed to lift me on the chair.

"Yes, handsome" I said and flirted with the student who surely wasn't a doctor quite yet.

He gave me two pills for the pain one for now and one for later but as my leg hurt like crazy I took both.

"Peyton can you hear the birds?" I wondered as she helped me in her car.

"No sweets, you are imagining them, because of the drugs you took" she tried to smooth me.

Then I saw Haley and something made me scream for her.

"Hey tutor" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Do you mean me?" the red head asked insecure.

"Sorry she is out of control" Peyton apologized.

"I am not, hop in tutor, we can take you with us to Tree Hill" I said and the curly girl gave me an amazed look.

"Can she Peyton, please? Please Peyton" I repeated over and over again until the blonde nodded.

"Hop in" she said in her usual voice "but don't even think about touching the music"

"Road trip" I screamed and both girls rolled their eyes.

**Nathan:**

"Stop walking after me" I said as Lucas again walked behind me.

"Well I thought I shouldn't walk beside you" he said in a normal voice and my fists again tightened.

"What you still ain't over me hugging the red haired?" I joked.

"Her name is Haley and well you will never do anything with her again" he whispered between his teeth.

"Not according to her" I joked and felt him grabbing me from behind.

"Really, fighting in the woods is so Brokeback Mountain" I started again but he just let go of me as we heard a car stop beside us.

**Brooke:**

"So tutor girl, what's the deal with you and Lucas or you and Nathan?" I asked in a matter of fact voice but I think the drugs gave my voice away.

"Nothing" she replied shyly.

"Oh come on you tutor one of them and are just friends with the other?" I rolled my eyes.

"Brooke" Peyton warned me about my impropriated behavior.

"Alright" I moaned and leaned against the seat again.

They were so boring.

"We are on a road trip. Give me a R. O. A. D." I started and my pompoms flew through the window "Upps" I giggled.

Okay the pills were a bad idea.

**Nathan:**

"I told you Whitey wouldn't leave us here all by ourselves" I noted as the door opened and a guy from White bears was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Jump in Ravens" he said and I walked for the door.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you" I heard Lucas say.

"Happily you aren't me" I told him and sat down in the backseat. One of the guys got his gun out and put it on my head.

"Jump in Raven" he said Lucas "or peng" he laughed.

Lucas sat down beside me "Jerk" he muttered under his breath.

**Brooke:**

"Brooke you are okay?" Peyton asked worried. I was feeling sick and my head hurt.

"Mhhhmm" I just let out and tried to concentrate on something else.

"You know tutor girl, you really could share some of your love life with us, we will never tell" I said and hold my head with my hands.

"Why should she Brooke?" Peyton asked unnerved.

"I think she wants to be sure Luke is single" Haley smiled softly.

"Sure, why not" I decided loudly.

"Lucas and I we are just friends, okay?" she stated in her shy voice again and I should have felt released but I didn't.

Peyton tensed by Haley's words and I felt like I was missing something, but my head hurt so badly that I couldn't think clearly.

**Nathan:**

They really tried to make us feel embarrassed first. Buying gay porn naked was the first thing The Things let us do. But what they had now in mind was not that bad after all.

"Let us play Gladiator" one of them screamed.

All I had to do was punch Lucas, win and get a free ride home. This should be easy after all.

I took a deep breath and as Lucas said that we wouldn't fight against each other for their amusement I hit him.

"Or we will" he said in a game on voice and fought back.

Finally as my lip was bleeding and he had bleed running down his mouth I got hold of their keys.

"Clothes for keys" I said and the things looked shocked.

Key by key we got our clothes but I kept one key pretending to throw it away.

"Run" I screamed at Lucas and we both start running for our life.

**Brooke:**

I was already asleep as the car stopped and my head almost hit the seat in front of me.

"Peyton are you insane?" I screamed.

"Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Nathan?" I and Peyton noticed.

Yes it was a weird night.

"What happened?" Haley asked as both sat down on each side of me.

"Let us just say it was a long night" Lucas and Nathan said in the same weird voice.

I sat straight not sure if I could lean on any of them. My legs were touching theirs and I was feeling weird all the way.

"Alright" Peyton said and then it was quiet voice and started to drive again.

"How's your leg?" Lucas wondered.

"It is fine, much better" I stuttered insecure.

"Good, I am sorry" he whispered and I smiled but as I turned around I could see that Nathan was angry, so I had an urge to stop talking with Lucas, but I didn't.

"You don't have to be handsome" I said and Haley winked at me in the mirror.

If she would only know how much she was involved in this game now.

I turned around to Nathan and he faked a smile. I didn't understand what his problem was, or why he could possibly be mad at me, but my eyes became heavier and I fought back the sleep.

"You seem really tiered" Lucas said and offered me his shoulder to sleep and I agreed.

"Thanks" I muttered and fell asleep soon.


	4. We fall asleep tonight

**Brooke:**

"20 more pages and you are all mine" I smirked at Lucas and he grinned back.

"Sounds like I am in danger"

"Oh and you would love to know how much" I smirked.

Lucas licked his lip and grinned again.

"Keep reading cheery girl" he said and started to run for practice.

I really was getting my date and as far as I was concerned it didn't need to end up after I won the bet. Lucas seemed like a decent guy, something this school was lacking in. And he could be mine.

Nathan was not a step closer to victory as a week before in Peyton's car. Haley still was his tutor and she didn't even think about getting to know him.

"Want to hang out?" Nathan asked me after practice and I smiled softly. Normally I would have said yes, anytime, but all that stood in my way to Lucas were 20 pages.

"I can't" I whispered.

"Why not?" he whispered back obviously making fun of me.

"Well I have to…" I started as Lucas walked by.

"So how long do you need for 20 pages?" he asked.

"Give me like an hour" I smirked and he leaned closer.

"What about getting your reward tonight than" he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" I whispered at him in my husky voice and he winked at me.

"I pick you up at 8" he said as he left.

"You have to read…oh I get it" Nathan stormed off angry.

That wasn't how I planned it to turn out: Nathan being mad at me for nothing.

**Nathan:**

Great bet we started there, my friend has no time for me because of it.

I hated Lucas by the second. And I was sure it was because he took away my friend.

**Brooke:**

I was wearing my favorite shirt and my low cut jeans.

"Hey gorgeous" I greeted him at the door.

"Hello pretty girl" he smiled at me and leaded me to his car.

"Where are we driving?" he asked and I told him.

"You are beating my ass up in this game" he said as I once again scored in pool.

"Well maybe you didn't drink enough" I said and ordered two beers with the fake IDs I had made.

"As long as you don't feel cheated" he said and took his first sip.

"That's just the thing before the thing" I whispered in his ear and took his hand, leading him into the hall.

**Nathan:**

I have known where to find Brooke; I just didn't expect her kissing this jerk. My blood froze. I didn't need to see this.

**Brooke:**

I couldn't believe he was such a great kisser. I breathed heavily as we broke apart for a moment.

"This book, totally worth reading" I grinned and he nodded as I pulled him closer into another kiss.

**Nathan:**

I went out the bar into the cold of the night and start walking towards the street. I had no plan where I wanted to go or where I wanted to end up. I needed to walk this one off. I needed to get this picture out of my head. It was not that she was winning. At least normally I was doing okay, even if she won. Something was getting to me here, and I had no clue what it was. Lost in my thoughts I looked up and saw a diner. Well I can as well spend my evening there, I decided. As I walked in I was positively surprised. Haley was working there.

"Not you" she said as she saw me walk in.

"Well I'm a paying customer" I pointed out but she seemed to ignore that.

"We have to close" she just said.

"Just a coke" I said in a weak voice and she stopped with her anger and hesitated for a minute.

"Okay, one coke" she whispered and gave me a glass and a bottle.

"Hard day?" she wondered in a nice voice of her only heard by Lucas until now I bet.

"You can say so" I muttered.

"School?" she said again and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Not really" I whispered and looked up "I thought math doesn't care"

"Yeah but I tutor you in history" she smiled softly and I felt that this bet wasn't entirely lost for me.

"So you are my psychologist now" I wondered.

"Maybe" she said and looked at me "you don't seem to be happy"

She was so right about that.

**Brooke:**

Knowing someone whose parents actually cared to get a curfew was amazing. He walked me home and gave me a goodnight kiss.

"So you don't feel cheated, right?" he asked.

"No totally not" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Does your arm hurt?" I wondered and he shook his head.

I was surprised that he really got the tattoo, but well he surprised me a lot in the past few days.

"See you tomorrow pretty girl" he said and walked away.

I started to like that bet. I mean maybe my price would be a happy relationship with this guy.

I put my phone out and dialed Nathan's number.

**Nathan:**

Haley just closed Karen's café and told me that she sees me tomorrow. Before I started walking she grabbed my hand and said that everything will be okay, as long as I believed it would.

Then she left.

I noticed an incoming call from Brooke and picked up.

"What's up?"

She asked if I wanted to meet now and watch a movie and though my stomach ached at the idea to be with her after she made out with Lucas something inside me wanted to be near her, so I said "sure".

So I drove by her house to pick her up and as she came towards the car I had to think about the spots that he touched and my temper was rising.

She had her favorite shirt on and I loved those jeans on her. How could I get so angry and emotional?

"Hey Nate" she said and sat down beside me.

"Hey" I pressed between my teeth.

**Brooke:**

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sure" he still pressed the words between his teeth and I couldn't explain why.

He didn't say anything more and just started the car. The engine roared.

The beach house was empty except for us.

"What movie you want to see?" I wondered but he just sat down the couch and looked puzzled.

"I don't care" he said so I just sat down beside him.

I turned the TV on and pressed play, because I knew there was some friends DVD in there.

"Friends again" he moaned.

"Nathan tell me what is wrong" I pleaded but he just shook his head put his arm around me and faked a smile.

"I'm fine Davis and now will you watch Ross say Rachel now instead Emily?" he muttered and I moved closer to him.

"Alright" I muttered.

**Nathan:**

Brooke was breathing evenly in my arm. I looked at her and saw her perfect lips and her dark hair being a contrast to her porcelain skin. And that's when it hit me. That's where all the anger was coming from and the reason my stomach ached every time she was with him.


	5. So close and still so far

**Brooke:**

I woke up in Nathan's bed and looked next to me, but the bed was empty. I was suspicious but tried slowly to stand up as I saw a note on the bed _"Gone for a tutor session, see ya". _I was somehow hurt that he left me in this house for… her. I slowly stood up and shook my head in disbelieve. I was the one telling him to go after her, so where was my problem now that it worked. The buzzing from my phone interrupted my thoughts and I looked at the message. Lucas wanted to hang out with me today if I was available.

Sure I was and even more I was looking forward to it. This message stopped my mind from getting nuts and I picked up my purse, took a lip liner out and added a see you to the note.

I walked out and didn't look back.

**Nathan:**

I was sitting there with Haley and she seemed to be getting nervous because of my flirting, which should have been fun. But I thought about Brooke. Something went really wrong here. I thought about where Lucas' hands had been and my stomach ached again.

"Nathan?" Haley asked and pulled me out of my bitter thoughts.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out" I said as an excuse, and it was true.

"Well, if you want to think about whatever than just go, I have better things to do" she said and packed her things.

"Please don't" I said and saw the bracelet in my "lunchbox".

"Here that's for you and don't say I never gave you anything" I smiled and she shook her head and let me put it on her hand.

"Sorry that I can't concentrate" I apologized and she grinned softly.

"It's okay Nathan, but you need to pull yourself together" she said as I heard Tim walk towards us.

"Man what are you doing with her?" he joked and I looked at the guys and got lost in my words.

"Pity thing" I said out of routine.

"Okay this poncho is screaming pity case" Tim said and the guys laughed.

As they walked away Haley started to pack her things.

"Haley I'm sorry, it's just…" I searched for words.

"It's nothing" she said "I started to believe you were a decent guy, but I was wrong… I was even… forget it" she added and walked away. She was really hurt and I was the reason for this. God, this whole thing started to screw with me. I wanted to be with Brooke and couldn't see Haley hurt. What was wrong with me?

**Brooke:**

"Guys that's Brooke" Lucas said on the river Court to his friends and I smiled at them.

"Brooke this is Fergie, Junk, Skills and Mouth" he showed me the guys and they smiled back at me.

"Mouth?" I asked and a skinny boy nodded.

"That was my nickname in camp" I said and all the guys got speechless "because I slept with my mouth open that year" I shook my head and they laughed.

Lucas squeezed my hand softly and I smirked at him.

It was like meeting the parents or something. His way to show me that he cared about me I guess.

I leaned towards him and muttered "You do this to all your dates?"

"No only to my girlfriends" he said and I stiffened. I never was the kind of girl for a relationship; I was more of a friends with benefits kind of girl.

"You don't want to be" he said calmly but hurt.

"That's not it" I said and didn't know how to explain it to him.

The guys looked puzzled at us and I knew that we should have talked alone.

"Do you mind?" I asked the guys and they left.

"See I like you a lot" I started and Lucas nodded "that's good right?" he wanted to know.

"Yes it is, but I'm not used to relationships" I simply said it.

"Me neither" he smiled and put his fingers through mine "but I was willing to try with you"

The way he said it made me shiver and I nodded "me too".

**Nathan:**

I came to my room and found that Brooke had left already. I sat down on the bed beside her note and tried to focus on what to do now. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel.

I put out my phone and dialed her number.

"Davis" she said on the other line.

"Brooke I need to talk to you" I said and I heard Lucas smile in the background.

"I can't right now" she said giggling "stop it Luke, its tickling" she laughed at him and I hung up.

Obviously it was too late to tell her.

I stood up and walked out to the street. I knew where I needed to be right now, how to get out of this vicious circle. I walked the street and knew I was doing the only right thing or the biggest mistake of my life.

**Brooke:**

Nathan simply hung up and Lucas was looking at my irritated face expression.

"Was it important?" he asked.

"I hope not" I said and pulled him closer to bury my head in his chest.

"So what do you want to do now, girlfriend?" he asked and softly stroked my arm.

"Stay like this, boyfriend" I muttered and he smiled.

I was happy now where I was and I didn't want to move at all.

**Nathan:**

I was throwing stones at what I assumed to be her bedroom window.

"Are you now trying to wake my parents?" Haley asked as she stepped out of her house and made her way towards me.

"Actually I was looking for you" I said and looked at her.

"Nathan it's okay. I mean I should have known you and I should have expected this. And from now on I will stop to believe in the best of you" she said turned around and was about to leave. I grabbed her hand and turned her back to me.

"What?" she asked before I pressed my lips on hers. To my surprise she let the kiss happen and even put her arms around my neck.

"You shouldn't have" she said after the kiss.

"But I wanted to" I smiled softly before she kissed me once again.

This kiss was healing my weirdly hurt and disordered mind. Haley was a sweet girl and she was honest. Maybe I needed someone like her. And she would help me to stop thinking about Brooke; at least I hoped she would.

**Brooke:**

Lucas and I were sitting on his couch and watched a movie. His arm was tight around me and I was still wondering why Nathan had hung up on me today. I knew that nothing bad could have happened because Dan was away for a week. Maybe he didn't want to be alone. It would probably be a good idea to check on him.

"Hey would you mind if I check on a friend now? Just a short is he okay?" I asked and Lucas breathed out "Nathan?"

"Yes" I said and nodded watching his facial expression.

"Sure you guys are friends after all" Lucas said "But I drive you there, you can't walk in the dark"

"But then you have to wait" I said worried.

"I will drive around until you call me" Lucas said and I was so stunned that I just gave him a kiss.

"Thank you" I whispered against his lips.

We were holding hands all the way to Nathan's and then I left the car.

"Take your time" Lucas said and his voice was honest and so were his eyes.

I was a lucky girl after all. I nodded and closed the door.

**Nathan:**

The tutor session at my place was much better than the ones we had on the docks. Haley was more outgoing now and every now and then she awarded me with a kiss. It was very peachy but I didn't mind it to be. It was so different from all that I was used to.

"What about a break?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You are so needy" she laughed as I pulled her closer and kissed her cheeks before kissing her lips.

I heard a door fall close and stopped.

"I will be right back" I said and walked to the door.

"Okay" Haley said running her finger on her lips.

"Brooke?" I asked as I saw the brunette walk away from my house and I ran after her.

"Brooke" I said again and turned her around as I got hold of her.

"I just wanted to check on you" she said biting her lip and with watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she just breathed out.

"I'm fine, I thought maybe you had something going on after the call, but you obviously have" she muttered.

"Well…" I didn't know what to say.

"It's good Nathan. You and Haley seem happy and I'm happy with Luke" she smiled up to me and the last part made my insides come outside again.

"So you are a couple?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes" she said and put her hand on my arm.

"You seem happy Nathan, with her" she said and I nodded.

"So go be happy" she whispered and put her phone out "Luke will pick me up"

"Alright, you want to come in while you are waiting?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No"

**Brooke:**

Nathan walked in and I sat down on a bench near his house, breathing heavily and unable to put myself together. It did hurt me to see him kissing her and laughing with her. I was like a stone, unable to move as I watched them. It took a while before I could have walked out. He was okay, more than that he was happy with her. And I couldn't explain why I wanted to be her in this moment. I just noticed that I had the urge to replace her: unhealthy need to kiss my best friend and to show him that I am the one for him.

"Hey girl" Lucas said as he stopped the car in front of me "are you okay?"

"Yes " I lied and sat down beside him.

I would be okay soon. I had a perfect boyfriend and he was obviously caring for me.


	6. All I can do is try

**Brooke:**

It's been three weeks now, since I had a steady boyfriend and Nathan was dating Haley. They seemed happy and I actually was happy myself but I wanted to see my friend again. How ridiculous was I for running away from him that evening, when he started dating Haley? I bet I overreacted. I decided to visit him.

He was on the basketball court in front of his house yard. He was going for a basket as I saw his sweaty body in perfect shape. He must have been working harder on his basketball career. I watched him holding the ball and imagined his hands on my hips and his hot breath inside my mouth. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts.

**Nathan:**

"Well you make my job so easy this year" I heard Brooke's voice and stopped. I looked at her.

"Brooke Davis" I smirked and she made a small bow as to tease me.

"You've been working out" she smiled and walked over to put her hand on my arm.

"Yeah" I grinned.

It was so easy with her I had to be myself and not the better version of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I thought I didn't see you for a while" she smirked and let her hand slide down my arm. I felt goose bumps rising with her touch and I wanted to lift her up and kiss her down to the ground where I could….

Okay I should concentrate again.

"Luke allows you that?" I asked in my sarcastic voice and she dropped her hand away from mine.

"For your information: he has no problem with you. And you didn't come to see me often lately" she kicked her eye brow and I scored with the ball "does tutor girl have strict rules?"

"No" I just said and looked at the beautiful girl beside me. Whom was I fooling she would never be mine.

**Brooke:**

It was a mistake to come here. I should have known it before, but better late than never.

Nathan stood there unable to say anything and so was I. All the tension between us just grew more and you could see that this was a sexual tension, at least for me it was.

I walked closer to him again. He was like a magnet that pulled me to him, no matter what my mind or my legs wanted.

"I should go" I whispered and he stepped closer.

"Don't go" he whispered back and we were so close: too close.

"We shouldn't" I mumbled but his hands were on my hips already.

"What?" he breathed at me and I was lost in my thought.

"Hey Nate" Dan's voice came from the house and Nathan and I sprung away from each other.

"Hello Miss Davis" Dan smiled at me and I took a normal breath though I was seeking for air to breath evenly.

"Hello Mr. Scott" I said as normal as I could.

"What's up Dad?" Nathan asked out of breath, but it was okay for him, because it seemed as if he worked out pretty well.

"I should go" I said and gave Nathan an apologizing look.

I couldn't stay here, I wouldn't cheat on Lucas. It would be wrong: even if the thought of me and Nathan made my heart jump out of my breast.

**Nathan:**

My dad succeeded again in ruling my life. I could have kissed her and found out whether this whole anger was just jealousy towards Lucas or if I really felt for my friend.

"Hey" Haley's voice interrupted my thoughts again as I was lying in my bed.

My dad interrupted me for no good reason.

"Hey" I muttered back as she came closer.

"You seem to be sad" she noted and took my hand.

"No I am not" I smiled and hoped that she wouldn't see that I lied.

"See I wanted to talk to you about something" she said as she held my hand and sat down beside me.

"Talk" I waited for her to start.

"See you like Brooke, right?" she asked and my body stiffened.

"I mean you guys are friends like Lucas and I are friends" she explained her thoughts.

I hope she wasn't feeling what I felt for Brooke for him, but then again why not.

"Sure" I let out.

"And I like her, so basically you want to keep in touch with her and I want to see Lucas more often" she took a deep breath "what about meeting together, like the four of us. That way you will get to know Lucas and maybe accept him"

Her eyes locked mine and I wasn't sure how to explain to her that this was probably not the best idea now. Especially after today it wasn't. I was inches away from her face, my hands already on her hips and I could have had her lips on mine.

"If you want to" I said calmly and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks" she said before she really kissed me.

**Brooke:**

I walked towards the River Court and saw Lucas playing basketball with Skills.

"She ain't here to watch me score" Skills stated. Lucas laughed and walked over to me.

"Hey pretty" he smiled and I was reminded on the situation at Nathan's house.

"Hey" I said took his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

He was a great kisser but I couldn't stop but think about how it would have felt with Nathan.

"That's a nice way to greet a person" he smiled as our kiss ended.

"Well I know some better ways" I kicked my eye brow and he watched me first with disbelieve and then turned around.

"See you later Skills" he yelled at his friend and followed me to my car.

"That's ambitious", I smiled as his hand run down my back.

"I thought you implied that" he smiled at me and kissed my neck "But if you want to wait after our double date it's okay by me"

"Double date?" I stopped where I was.

"Yeah Hales likes you and she wanted me to like Nathan" he said and this was a turn off.

Haley liked me this was awful because I almost made out with her boyfriend. And exactly him I tried to avoid.

"You don't want to go" he said satisfied.

"I want to" I lied.

Maybe if Lucas likes Nathan I will stop act like a little horny girl around Nate. Lucas hands were now opening the car and I smirked at him.

"We wait until after the date" I teased and he nodded.

"So you have to behave" I grinned as he bit my lip after our kiss.

Actually I knew that girls did this rather than boys. Nathan always made fun that Peyton liked to bite.

But I didn't care for now. All I could think about was that I would see Haley and Nathan together today.

"Alright" he put his pity face on.

**Nathan:**

I was about to face my half brother which made my stomach already turn, but then he also had to date Brooke while I was with Haley. Double-date, whoever invented that must have been either cruel or insane either way I blamed him or her for the evening I would suffer through.

"Are you ready?" Haley asked in her black dress that was just stunning.

"Now I am" I smiled. She was so beautiful and she didn't even try to be.

We went to the bridge where we were supposed to meet the other two.

"You will like him" she whispered and I noticed that it totally wasn't it. I was about to see him all over her and forced to stand aside and watch.

This evening just sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it.

**Brooke:**

I was walking towards Nathan and Haley. She looked so pretty and was so nice. I felt bad that I almost kissed Nathan today and I felt even worse as I noticed that Lucas was willing to try and get to know him. I squeezed Lucas' hand as I noticed that Nathan was wearing the black shirt I liked the most on him.

"I'm going to be okay, don't worry" Luke whispered and squeezed my hand back.

"Sure you will" I smiled.

I am a bad girlfriend, I didn't even think about consoling him or comforting him.

"Hey guys" Haley said in her cheery voice. And all this guilt was building up in my throat.

"Hi" I spilled out and the guys just nodded at each other.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucas asked.

"Well we thought about food and than a walk" Haley suggested "but you can change the plans if you want to"

"No this sounds great" I smiled and noticed Nathan's stare.

"Alright" he mumbled and took Haley's hand.

**Nathan:**

We were sitting in the restaurant and Brooke was opposite of me. Lucas and Haley were bubbling about some balloon fight they wanted to have soon. Brooke's hand was running up and down his arm and she was laughing with them.

"You guys seem to have a lot of fun" she smiled.

"It's kind of nerdy" Haley blushed and Brooke shook her head.

"No it's like friendship and it can be nerdy from time to time, but also fun"

Lucas turned around and kissed her head. I wasn't involved in this conversation and I didn't care I just wanted to get this evening through.

"You could practice with Nathan, right?" Haley asked.

"What?" I was thrown out of my thoughts.

"Lucas said he wants to practice more and I suggested with you" Haley now said a bit insecure.

"Sure" I said and Brooke's eyes were on me now: shocked.

"You don't need to though" Lucas said and I was watching him. He seemed like a decent guy and he didn't know why I disliked him, still he had shown up.

"I want to" I stated, surely because of my subconscious that felt I need to come clean with the whole I want to be with your girlfriend thing.

**Brooke:**

I wanted to stroke Lucas' leg to thank him. I was playing around as I noticed Nathan's face.

**Nathan:**

Brooke's leg was on mine now. I was shocked at how naturally she seemed to do this. Then she stopped.

She had thought I was Lucas.

"I'll be right back" I said and walked for the bathroom.

**Brooke:**

I just followed him. Lucas and Haley were talking the details of their balloon fight and didn't even notice I left.

"Hey" I said behind him and he turned around.

"Brooke?" he asked surprised.

"We need some time out" I told him hurt "It's not healthy Nathan"

"What isn't?" he asked.

"This tension, this whole…whatever this is" I said.

"I know" he agreed and we stood there.

"But I won't Brooke" he broke the silence again.

"What?"

"I can only try: for Lucas and Haley"


	7. Back to normal!

**Nathan:**

I was in the shower after a basketball play. I was the last one there, at least I thought so. Brooke walked in nothing but a towel.

"I tried" she said.

"You tried what?" I covered myself but she just giggled.

"I tried to stay away Nathan, but I can't. And anyway the girls shower doesn't have warm water" she just noted and let her towel fall down on the floor. I saw her perfect curves and I couldn't believe she walked right to me and put her arms around my neck to pull me into a kiss.

"Show me I didn't do a mistake" she whispered on my lips and I lifted her up, pressed her against the wall and trusted into her.

"Nathan" Haley's voice has waked me up.

I shook my head and realized that this was just a dream, but the bulb in my pants wasn't.

"I'm…I will be right back" I sad and walked into the shower: cold shower. I didn't take one of those for a long time now. Damn I had to explain it all to Hales. And how was I supposed to do that.

I walked out and she was still in bed, where I left her. It was a week or so that she decided to stay over for the night. And now this!

"I'm so sorry Hales" I said and sat down beside her.

"It's not your fault, I mean it's natural, right?" she said in her shy voice and it was killing me. Actually it was the first time that Brooke came into my mind for weeks. I tried hardly to stay away from her and worked on my relationship to Haley.

"I…" I didn't know what to say to this.

"I mean you respect that I want to wait and I love you for that" she said and then noticed what she just said.

"I mean you know not love like in I love you, just love like in I love cheesecake" she stuttered and blushed so sweetly that I just had to smile. I wanted to say it back so badly.

"I love you too" I said and it felt right. Maybe I liked the fantasy of Brooke, but loved the girl beside me in reality.

She just smiled and leaned forward to kiss me.

"I love you too" she whispered on my lips.

This was not the romantic kind of moment, but somehow it was perfect.

**Brooke:**

I woke up and watched the space beside me. Lucas was gone. He was probably gone for the kitchen; I put on the blanket around my body and walked to find him there with Peyton.

"Hey girl" I said surprised and she looked sad as she saw me.

"Hey" she said and Lucas watched her and then me.

"What's wrong?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing I just came here to give Lucas a CD back that I borrowed" Peyton said and smiled at me.

"Peyton" Lucas whispered and she just put a CD on the table and walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said and I knew he was being honest.

"Lucas, should I be worried?" I wondered and he shook his head.

"Nothing to be worried about, we are just friends" he said and I believed him once again.

"I wanted to hang out with Haley tonight if you are okay with that" he changed the subject and I nodded.

"Sure, gives me some time with my girls and maybe even with Peyton" I smiled.

"You can hang out with Nathan if you want to" he just added.

"I get along with him pretty okay now" he smirked at me.

"Well I guess I have to work on the cheer routine, if I want to win the classics next week" I grinned and I thought it was the best excuse not to see Nathan.

"Alright, but if you get bored you call me" Lucas suggested.

"And ruin all the fun?" I teased "no way"

He came closer and kissed my neck.

"You are a lot of fun too" he breathed against my skin.

"Oh" I kicked my eyebrow again and pulled him into a kiss.

**Nathan:**

"I used to spend time without you like all the time" I laughed as she worried what I would do all evening.

"But just in case" she said and gave me a hug.

"Alright if I am bored to death I will call you and ruin all the fun" I teased and she sighed.

As she left I sat down on the couch and thought what to do. Calling Brooke was out of question and I wasn't in the mood to spend time with Tim. So I decided to drive to the gym and practice on my lay down and my free throws.

As I changed and walked in I saw Brooke in her cheer outfit while the song "Huddle Formation" was playing. She was jumping up and down and pausing to write down the dance moves. She jumped up as she heard my steps.

"God Nathan you could have killed me" she screamed as she noticed me.

"Sorry" I said and looked down on her paper.

"New routine?" I wondered and she nodded simply.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked without looking up at me.

"I was about to practice my free throws if you don't mind" I asked and she laughed.

"Well aren't we very polite to each other?" she asked.

"What?" I didn't know where this was coming from.

"Nathan we almost kissed, but moment passed. You are happy with Haley and I am very happy with Lucas, so let us please try and be normal again" she said and stood up.

"Brooke Davis, cheer captain" she stretched out her hand and I took it.

"Nathan Scott, captain of the Ravens" I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Nathan" she smiled and then took her hand away.

"Okay and now?" I asked.

"Now nothing, you will practice and I will work on my routine. Like we would have before I guess" she smiled and pressed play.

I started to shoot the ball and she was practicing some steps for her routine.

**Brooke:**

"See this was easy" I told him as I watched him go for the hoop.

"Maybe you were right, we just overrated this whole thing" he said as he caught the ball and stopped in front of me.

"Sure we did" I smiled and took the ball from him "I didn't tried some free throws in like forever"

"Then it's time" Nathan grinned and showed me the way to the line.

I took a deep breath and threw the ball. It hit the hoop, but didn't go in.

"You totally need practice" he teased and I took the ball and threw it at him.

He caught it, as if it would be the easiest thing to do.

"That's not fair" I screamed.

"Let's play a game" he laughed "I try free throws with my eyes covered and you with your eyes open and we will see who gets more"

"Oh you so sure about your qualities" I looked at him "Dial"

"Dial" he said and took out his shirt and let me tie it around his head.

"Who tells me you aren't cheating?" I asked.

"Do something" he said through the shirt.

I started to dance around him.

"Alright I believe you" I smiled and took the ball from his hands.

**Nathan:**

Of course I won the game and now we were lying on the ground.

"See I am aware of my qualities" I said between breaths.

"Well well you won over a girl, so what" she laughed and got up.

"I should go Luke will be here to pick me up soon" she told me and packed her stuff.

"Things are going well with you guys?" he asked.

I turned around to face him.

"Yes" I looked at him "you?"

"Yes", he was facing me now.

And for the first time it felt like nothing had happened between us and that we were back to normal again.


	8. Falling apart

**Brooke:**

"You did what?" I asked in shock.

"I did nothing, it was Whitey" Nathan whispered to me.

"How did we end up in one room? 4 people?!" I screamed but he put his hand on my mouth.

"I guess he wanted a gang bang or he was clever enough to know there would be no gang bang if the two couples are in one room, or suite" Nathan explained it to me again.

"Nathan I am glad that we are back to normal again, but that doesn't mean I can stand a weekend with Haley and you" I mumbled.

"Me neither with you and Lucas but I guess we have to get through this" he said and I nodded.

Maybe this will be easy. I told myself over and over again.

Nathan was too close and I was worried about how I would feel towards him and Haley.

**Nathan:**

"So what room do you guys want?" I asked from the living room.

"Actually don't care" Lucas said.

We were standing there. All confused and somehow shy.

"I guess it doesn't matter" Haley said "the rooms are actually the same"

"I think so too" Brooke agreed and Lucas and I just walked straight to the room in front of us.

"Problem solved" Haley grinned and Brooke nodded.

It seemed like the weekend might turn out okay. I breathed out and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Haley wondered and moved closer.

"Sure, I'm almost alone with my girlfriend in hotel room, sweet isn't it" I grinned.

"Back off boy" she teased and kissed me softly.

"I know" I smiled and took her hand "I'm okay with waiting and I told you so"

**Brooke:**

I was evening and Lucas and I just came back from dinner as we heard a big fight.

"You are… ah I ran out of words" Haley screamed.

"You didn't seem that speechless with him" Nathan said in his sarcastic voice and Luke and I stopped on the door way.

"We talked about my demo" she tried to soften her voice "the one you told me to do"

"Now it's my fault?" he said angry now.

"No Nathan, it isn't anybody's fault! I just expected you to be happy for me" she said bitterly now.

"Well then go, leave" he said.

"We should leave them alone" I muttered and took Lucas' hand to go in our bedroom.

"I didn't say yes to the tour" she said almost in tears now.

"It's not about your music Hales, he just wants you" Nathan shook his head.

"Don't talk down to her like that" Lucas said and I tightened my grip and pleaded him to keep going.

"It's not your problem" Nathan said pissed.

"Oh if you make her down, it is" Lucas said.

"Guys please!" I pleaded again and Lucas followed me inside.

"He is such a jerk" Lucas breathed out.

"We don't know what the fight was about so maybe we should leave them alone" I suggested and Lucas looked surprised at me.

"What I just mean it might be not only his fault" I whispered as we heard a door shut.

Lucas walked out to find Haley there alone. She was sobbing.

"Chris, he is a musician and he heard my demo" she said in a hurt voice "he asked me to go on a tour with him"

Lucas sat down beside her and consoled her.

"I should…" I said and he nodded at me. I needed to give them some privacy. So I went out to check on Nathan.

Of course he was in the gym, where else would he hide from reality?

"You're alright?" I asked him gently and he kicked the ball against the wall.

"No I am not" he said and sat down on a bench.

I walked over and kneed in front of him.

"You need someone to talk to?" I asked.

"Actually no" he said bitter and I put my hand on his knee to show him I cared.

"Brooke" he said and I looked up "I feel like crap" he said and I nodded.

"I know"

**Nathan:**

I was sad and angry because I saw that Haley was flirting with that guy. He just wanted to fuck her and nothing more, but she was so naïve to believe that he really wanted to help her with her career.

I knew she would go and leave me. And I was too afraid she would do it. I felt for her along the way and it was hard to believe it.

"I don't want her to leave" I said after a while.

"I know" Brooke muttered.

I was angry but the brunette in front of me made it all vanish with her insecure smile and I knew something was wrong with her.

"You seem tense" I noted and she shook her head.

"It's nothing, really" she said.

"Come on Brooke, tell me" I demanded and she just laughed.

"I just…it's nothing really" she said and then looked at me "I tell you when I'm sure"

"Just a hint?" I asked.

"I think that Lucas and Peyton are more than friends" she whispered and I just laughed nervously.

"How come you think he would cheat on you?"

"Well I don't know it's just the way they talk and the way he looks at her" she said and then got up.

"It doesn't matter for now at least" she said before she walked for the door.

"Where you go?" I wondered.

"I should check on Haley and Lucas, you made her feel miserable" Brooke noted and I nodded.

"I feel the same" I said and she was gone.

I felt bad for not telling her what Haley had seen in the library, but it wasn't the right time. And not my job to do it, Lucas should have told her. Actually she already knew it somehow.

**Brooke:**

I was willing to check on Haley as well, I tried to be a good girlfriend I guess. I even decided to bring cookie dough ice cream, just in case Haley was about to moan and needed comfort food.

"You kissed Peyton again?" Haley said shocked as I walked in.

"Brooke" Lucas stood up and walked towards me.

"Leave me alone" I said as he tried to hug me.

"Brooke I meant to tell you" he said and I just slapped him.

"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?" I asked and looked at him. Tears were running down my face and Haley wasn't able to move.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said.

"Save your breath" I said in tears and walked into Nathan's and Haley's room.

"We're done" I breathed out as I closed the door and let myself fall down on the bed.

How could he do this to me?

**Nathan:**

As I walked in I just saw Haley hold a ice bag on Lucas' eyes and telling him that Brooke would forgive him.

"You jerk" I said and couldn't stop myself from hitting him.

"Nathan" Haley screamed.

"Tell her I am sorry" Lucas breathed out before he spit out some blood out of his mouth.

"I will not do you any favors man" I simply said and walked in Haley's and mine room.

Brooke was lying there in tears. I walked over and lay down beside her.

"He cheated on me" she said between sobs and I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry, sweets" I said and stroked her back softly.

"Can you believe this?" she asked and tears in her eyes made me sick inside.

"Not really" I said and she looked up.

"How do you mean: not really?" she asked and got up.

"I had a feeling that the guy was trouble" I simply stated and she nodded.

"Now I know it too" she said and closed her eyes.

"It hurts so much Nathan" she said and I pressed her to myself and kissed her head.

"It will stop I promise" I said and stayed with her until the crying stopped.

"How did we end up here?" she asked me after the tears dried.

"I don't know" I whispered and she leaned against my chest.

"Thank you Nathan that you are here with me here" she smiled at me.

And for the first time I felt more than just the sexual tension. This girl was perfect. I knew that she was a great friend and that she was sensitive. Now I actually felt that she trusted me.

I looked at her in silence.

"Brooke I…" I started.


	9. Mistake?

**Brooke:**

Nathan looked serious as he said that and just as he was to go on with his words Haley walked in.

"I stay over in the other room I guess" she said and got her stuff.

"Haley I am so sorry" I whispered and she gave me a comforting look.

"It's okay Brooke, I wouldn't want to stay the night here anyway" Haley said and closed the door.

"That's just great Hales" Nathan screamed at the door.

"Sorry Nate" I said and put my arms around him.

His head was on my legs now and I stroked his hair. Nathan looked up at me and pulled me to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" I said and he softly kissed my cheeks.

"Nathan, don't" I said as he placed one of his hands on my tight and started massaging it and his lips moved towards my mouth.

"Don't" I breathed heavily.

"It's not cheating Brooke" he said calmly "you are allowed two free kisses and I am allowed one. Haley kissed that Chris guy" his hand was wandering farther.

"Nathan" I breathed unevenly and his soft lips were on mine now.

Screw rules!

I put my hands around his neck and opened my mouth to let the kiss happen. Nathan got up with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked now that he left me there waiting.

He softly lifted me and laid me down so that he was on top of me now and opened his mouth to press it on mine.

His tongue was meeting mine but he always placed some soft kisses on my lips.

"It feels so right" I whispered and he nodded.

**Nathan:**

It didn't feel that right in the morning. I looked at the girl in my arms, she was sleeping tight and I felt used. Strangely enough I didn't feel like using her. I was the one that had to lose anything by this make out and she could only win. Make Lucas jealous and move on with her life.

"How could I lose control like that" I whispered.

"Are you sorry now?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Brooke I have feelings for you" I said.

"I know we are friends, but we can stay friends, can't we?"

Friends?! Sure to her this was all I could be a friend. Someone who would console her and make her feel better about herself and then leave.

I got up.

"Sorry about yesterday, I guess I was mad at Haley"

**Brooke:**

I was hurt as he said that. I thought he was feeling the same towards me as I felt for him. It went further than friendship could ever go. But I couldn't tell him that, he was the one in a relationship right now. And I wasn't even over Lucas yet.

"Okay" I said between pressed lips.

"Brooke" he said and I felt his pain in this words.

It knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" Nathan asked unnerved.

"Lucas" the voice outside told us.

"Go away" I screamed at him.

"Brooke, please talk to me" he pleaded.

"Leave her alone" Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan it's not your fight" I whispered.

"Of course not" he smiled bitterly at me and got up.

"You know what Brooke, just go do whatever you want to" he whispered and I was speechless.

He walked out of the room and left the door open.

What was going on with him?

"Brooke, we need to talk" Lucas said and I sat up.

"I don't know what you want to talk about" I said and looked fiercely at him.

"Brooke, please! Can you just listen to me? I made a huge mistake and I am sorry for all that it done to you" he pleaded.

"You are kidding me, right?" I asked and then got up.

"Leave me alone Lucas" I said.

**Nathan:**

Of course she would forgive him; she was so blind when it came to his mistakes. We are just friends; sure friends like to make out like this.

I should probably talk to Haley, without mentioning the kissing Brooke part.

"Hey" she said from behind and I shrugged out of shock.

"Hey" I said back as I noticed her voice.

"I told Chris I wouldn't go to the tour with him" she whispered and kissed my neck "I'm sorry Nathan" she added.

"It's okay Hales" I said and pulled her closer to kiss her lips, but it felt wrong.

"I should go and work a bit on my game" I said and went off to the gym.

"Hey man" Lucas said as he went for a lay down.

"Hey" I looked at him and felt disgusted that this guy probably made up with Brooke and was the one kissing her soft red lips and touch her skin.

"One against one" I suggested and Lucas accepted.

I decided to play as hard as I could just to make him collapse after the practice.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Lucas asked and went for the ball, I faked for the right and went on the left to score.

"Seems that I am better prepared than you" I laughed.

"I'm glad you and Hales get along again" Lucas said and I just threw the ball hard enough at him, that to catch it he needed to concentrate.

"Alright you don't want to talk" Lucas said and we played for another 20 minutes, before we decided to break it up and get a cool down. Tonight was the game and we needed to be fit.

**Brooke:**

I ran into Nathan on the corridors.

"Nathan can we talk?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Brooke I'm so sick and tired of talking" he whispered and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the changing room.

"Me too" I whispered and kissed his neck up to his earlobes.

He let out a moan and I ran my hands down to his pants to unbutton them.

"Brooke, what?" he said but I stopped him with a kiss and locked the room.

"You said yourself you are sick of talking" I whispered and let his pants hit the ground.

His hands were under my skirt and he pulled my panties down.

"No talking" he smiled as he pulled his boxer shorts down as well and lifted me up to seat me on top of him.

I felt him inside me and let my head fall back in pleasure.

He kissed my neck and unbuttoned my top while we moved in a perfect rhythm.

It was hot in the room and dark. It was perfect. He trusted in me again and I moaned hinting that I liked it harder.

He got up with his hands on my ass and pressed me against the wall so it was easier for him to trust harder into me.

He shook in release as I as well shivered.

I was naked and sweaty in my friend's arms. And I was satisfied.

We both breathed heavily almost unable to get enough air. Nathan put me down on the floor and smiled against my skin.

"This was better than talking" I whispered and he nodded softly as he started to kiss my belly and work his way up to my chest.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Not yet" he teased me with the hot breath of his mouth.

After we made out on the floor he put his arm around me and kissed me once again.


	10. Where do we go from here?

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update for so long, I was on a vacation and kinda forgot that I didn't finish the story. Hope you like the ending, though it's kinda short...**

**Please keep reading my stuff! thx**

**Nathan:**

I was walking into the hotel room, as I saw suitcases on the floor. Haley's suitcases.

"She is leaving" Lucas said in an angry voice.

"What?" I asked in shock recognizing my brothers look on his face.

Lucas walked closer and punched me hard in my face.

"Next time you decide to betray your girlfriend with mine, make sure she doesn't scream your name through the corridors" Lucas said as I held my hand on my bleeding mouth.

"Where is Haley?" I asked under my breath and Lucas just gave me a disgusted look.

"Gone, with Chris" he said and then Brooke walked in.

"Oh, well the hypocrite is also here" Lucas said in his bitter voice and Brooke looked shocked, because she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You really should remember why you screamed just some minutes ago" Lucas said angrily and towered in front of her. I put myself in between.

"Oh isn't that cute, he comes to your rescue, after you let him come" Lucas joked and I wanted to punch him, but we hurt him, so I didn't. Brooke just took my hand out of reflex to stop me from punching.

"You've been going on about me kissing your best friend, while you screwed my brother?" Lucas looked at her and I swear if looks could kill…

"I am sorry Luke, I didn't want you to find out this way" Brooke said in tears and I turned around in shock. Was she regretting this already?

"Was it payback?" Lucas asked under his breath.

"No, I mean…" she stopped as I turned around as well.

"It was at first I guess, for a second I thought that you would feel, how I felt. But it wasn't payback. This thing between Nathan and me it was always there it was meant to happen someday I guess. I am sorry it happened while he was with Haley and we kind of were still not sure about us" Brooke said slowly looking up to me.

"At least that's what I think" she added and I nodded at her.

"Well I hope you both will be happy together, you deserve each other" Haley's voice filled the room and I was motionless like a stone. Hales walked over to Brooke and slapped her. I just saw it, but couldn't react at all.

"I deserve that" Brooke muttered and Haley just laughed.

"Oh girl, you deserve so much more" she said and then looked at me.

"How could you?" she asked in tears "you just convinced me in staying with you and the next thing you do is screw your best friend, nice move"

"I'm sorry" I said as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Tell this someone who actually will buy that crap" she said and she and Luke went out the doors.

**Brooke:**

Months passed and Lucas wasn't talking either to me nor Nathan. Haley went on the tour with Chris and was all over the newspapers. I was sitting on the couch and watching a movie. I didn't talk to Nathan since this all happened. I felt awful for destroy his relationship and he felt bad about messing with mine.

It knocked on the door and I opened it without asking who it was. It normally would have been the postman. But this time it was Nathan.

"What are you doing….?" I wanted to ask but he stopped me.

"I want to be with you Brooke Davis" he said and looked deep into my eyes "I know we need to start over and build the friendship we had back to what it used to be and then we can start to build on a relationship step by step"

We wanted some space so we can be friends again. That's why there was no contact.

"But I can't" Nathan said "I can't build a friendship on not talking to you and I can't go on like this forever, without seeing you"

I sighed at the cuteness of his words. I could tell that he meant each and every one of them.

"Come in" I said and closed the door behind him.

"Brooke, all I want is to be with you. I play by your rules so if you want me to leave, just say so" he said looking at me and waiting for an answer. But I didn't have one yet. I didn't know what I wanted. I only knew what I felt. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a desire to kiss this handsome dark-haired boy in front of me.

"I don't want you to go" I whispered and he came closer.

"I hoped you would say that" he smiled and softly caressed my hair.

"You cut your hair" he smirked at me recognizing my shoulder long brown hair.

"Yet, I needed a change in my life, something that made me feel less a hooker" I admitted and he looked angry at me.

"You never were a hooker, never, don't say this ever again in your whole life" he said and I refused to look at him until he pulled up my head so I could face his blue eyes.

"Never" he repeated.

I was so close to tears right then, that he had to kiss my cheeks.

I put my hand on his cheekbones and caressed them, moving closer to him and finally pressing my lips on his.

"Thank you" I whispered against his lips.

We kissed what felt like an eternity and as I let go of him, he put his arms around me and smiled.

"So we try it?" he asked.

"Try?"

"A relationship?" he clarified.

I could only nod.


End file.
